Island of Beauty
by Renchikolul
Summary: Yugi and Atem are now orphaned on a island during the 1800s what will they do and how will these new feeling affect them
1. Chapter 1

Based on the movie Blue Lagoon and Return to the Blue Lagoon I don't own these movies nor do own yugi-oh but I do own this story. Don't enjoy don't read.

* * *

A little boy looked off into the sea with his large amethyst eyes of innocence. The view of the waves how gentle they looked made him remember how much a lie that was. The beautifully cruel sea took the he life of his parents but in return gave him something as well.

"Yugi! Aibou come on the big fat man left his room! Let'z go play inside now!" spoke a familiar one named Yugi lost his trail of thouht when he turned around to meet equally as large crimson eyes, A huge smile found its way onto Yugi's lips,

"Hello Atem I didint hear you, What did you say?" he said softly.

"Big fat man's not in his room! Let'z go inside now!"repeated the boy.

"Atem,are you sure I don't want another poonishment."Atem. the owner of those gleaming crimson eyes only lauged,

"Come on Yugi that was only becaz Daddy says you gave me cuddies and only girls can do that." Though Atem found it humorous Yugi did not the memory of that day remained clear as cystal to him.

Near the dock of the boat sat the angelic Yugi but he feelt anything other than happy. Creamy skin cheeks were staind with tears of saddness alone the small boy always cried. When he wasn't silence was his new name luckily there were those who won his heart enough to make him speak, one inparticular.

" Yugi why are you crying?" worried Atem. By the look of Atem's umkept hair,messy ripped up clothings the had been searching md for saw this as a good sign, Atem always cares so deeply for him.

"I miss mommy my daddy too." cried Yugi. Atem hated seeing his ony friend, his aibou so sad. Seating himself right next to Yugi he brought his knees to his chest while remembering when his mommy wouldn't wake up.

"Yugi don't cry I miss...*sniffle* MOMMY!" Atem shouted. Now both were crying at the memory of their lost love ones. Atem remembered his mother's long, silky blonde hair, her shining pure eyes complete with peach skin made her resemble an angel. Yugi, on the other hand, couldn't even rejoice the memory of his parents appearence though he could recall their voices.

During their grievence the younger of the two leaned unintensily into the other's strong hold, Being in each others arms felt strangly secure especially for Yugi. The moonlight gliding off their child faes, the breeze moving gracefully through tri-colord hair and the look of content on both boys faces was quite cute. Innocent enough but a little bizarre since Yugi wore a glittering white gown given to him by his from what he was told by a close family friend his parets first child, a girl, died a year before his birth do to the seaa. Afterward both parents fell into a dep depression but regained joy with his birth sadly they lost a bit of sanity during this time. Therefore because of Yugi's feminite qualities and resemblence to his deceased sister they believed him to be a her. For the pasted six straight years little Yugi was raised like a girl. He was taught to behave, cook, clean, have manners, play piano, stay clean, dress just like a girl. Only when the sea caused a shipwreck with Yugi being the only savior found by his adopted father had he been told to act/live like a normal boy. However, Solomn had been kind enough to rescue his belonging as memories hence Yugi wearing a dress.

"Atem, thank you Atem..." whispered Yugi.

"Yes" sniffed Atemstill holding Yugi.

"I love you maybe someday we cud be lik a mommy and daddy." Atem was dumbstruck he turned to face the younger boy.

"Yugi! God would be mad! That's bad!"announced Atem. "No! It'z not! I love you that is all good not bad!"pouted Yugi right before planting a peck on Atem's ran through Atem's veins he tried to supress the urge to kiss him back. At that moment a man with light brown hair, violet eyes and a similar hairstyle to Atem's witnessed everthing. Fury filled his soul in the color of red.

" What in God's name are you..demon child doind!" he yelled Fear mixed with embrassment evident in their large eyes could be seen.

"Father! Yugi wasn't not bad!" exclaimed Atem while blushing. Anger controlled all his being making him ignore his son's pleads.

"Come on child you must be punished!" yelling in pure rage he literally dragged Yugi into his room to receive a harsh beating. All day Atem could hear tears and screams as he waited for his turn.

"Please!PPPPPLLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE!" Begged Atem. Yugi as the soft heart he is only agreed

"Okay but only coz I love you." loking both ways Yugi made sure it was safe before pressing his lips onto Atem's.

He did not denie nor get surpriced at the action instead he kissed nim back. The seen was innocent enough since this happened all the time of course never when their father or the crew were present.

" I love you too now letz go!" cheered Atem. He proceed to wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist as he lead the way to the fat man's room.

* * *

Hope you enjoy waiting { insert evil smirk} for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

Chapter 2

Hello sorry about not updating sooner but you know how difficult scheduling free time is but any way here is the continuing of my first fanfic

"Ewwwwww he's got pictors of naked girls!" bragged Atem. Yugi decided to leave his newly discovered stinky dresses (guess why) to go investigate these naked girls.

"They look like you Aibou only with those things on their chest." He teased.

"NO I DO NOT!" pouted Yugi.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOTTTT!"

What the hell are the sissy girl and the wimpy boy doing in my room!" yelled a man. This frightened the pair making them turn around to see the Big Fat Man and the Half Naked Lady! Her name comes from the fact that she was always seen with a crew member half undressed, weird. The Big Fat Man of Mr. Green got his name for the belly he had mixed with his aggressive attitude.

"I'm not a girl." Pouted Yugi,"Why is that lady like in the pictor?"

"What!" he ran over to snatch those pictures out of the boys' hands "YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF? GET OUT!" he hissed before smacking them out the door then locking it.

"Thatz mean stupid fat meany of Cheft Green!" complained Atem."Come on letz go tell daddy." He went to grab Yugi's tiny hand entangling their fingers together before walking down the deck until reaching their father's room. As soon as one of the crew members come by their hand reluctantly separated. Atem knew what could happen if anyone saw them this way especially to poor younger Yugi.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Yes, come in my children. " responded their father. A year ago the very man who rescued Yugi could have been mistaken for a monster to Yugi but now the boy adored his father, Solomn Motou amethyst orbs were directly focused on the pair reflecting kindness at them. Being filled of joy the boys were only too happy to jump onto his lap.

"How did you know Daddy it were us." giggled Yugi. Solomn only gave a warm smile before replying,

" Who else likes to roll in flour and smells like vanilla all day long." This made Yugi blush his father always knew when he'd go dive into the supple of flour. Now he was trying to clean himself by removing the layers of flour on his clothing.

"What about me?" pouted a little jealous Atem. Earning a giggle from Yugi and a chuckle from Solomn equaled the boy turning red from embrassement.

"Well your always with Yugi my son even in the bathroom so it wouldn't surprice me to find both of you at my door. Besides I'm your father and fathers' always know when their children are nearby." Atem felt a little better so he proceeded on hugging the life out of his father Yugi quickly followed.

"Oh." Atem broke the embrace to face his father, "father I want to ask a question." Trembling slightly either from nervousness or fear of his father's response.

"Yes go ahead an ask." He told him.

"Why did the fattttt…..I mean Mr. Green have smelly dresses and pictors of naked ladies in his room father?"

"You went into his room" Solomn eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes but we're sorry right Yugi." They both nodded hoping to calm him down.

"Alright fine but don't do it again!" it worked.

" Oka now may you answer my question?" Solomn froze knowing how much he'd dread the day when he had to explain about the birds and the bees.

_Yugi only just turned seven while Atem is eight and a half I'll wait a little longerto explain to how pleasure a wife to Yugi _he thought.

"Yugi my boy go find Miss Mai to she if she can help you get a piece of cake make sure to save a piece for me, okay." Solomn said sweetly. He soon pushed Yugi gently out the door before locking it shut. "Okay?" finding this akward but didn't question it instead he decided to obey his father and find Miss Mai. Inside the room Solomn quickly explain what those pictures were and about how to 'pleasure' a woman to Atem.

Poor Atem turned sickly green purely digusted at this idea.

"But why?"he asked very confused.

"Atem, Mr. Green like me is a manlike you'll be someday and we men like ladies a lot. When you like a lady a lot this is called being in love. When you're in love you get married an afterwards you make love."

"Whatz the difference of inlove and making love." He asked.

" Making love is when your thingy" points to his private area, "grows and be can be put inside her thingy between her legs. In love is when you can't live or think with out them like a mommy and daddy. Like I was in love with your mommy." The reminder of his dead wife hurt a little but he ignored it.

"Alright, but how do I know when I'm in loe and why only can I be married to make love?"

"God would be angry if your in love and you don't marry before making love" pointed out Solomn, " and about being inlove you just know you can't stop thinking of her or imagine something bad happened to her. You just know Atem you just know." Atem looked at his father, he knew that he loved Yigi but now he knew he could be in love with him as well.

"OOOHH like the way I love Yugi maybe he could be my wife!" cheered Atem. This earned a digusted look from Solomn follow by a weak slap on the face. Atem remained shocked his father only hit him to show he had angered God in some way.

"NO ATEM! No Atem you can't love him that way silly boy your confused. Yugi may act and look like a lady but he isn't one. Yugi is confused so are you your love for one another is that of two brothers nothing more. You'll see all those feelings will go away as you get older." He said sternly. Atem just sat on his lap stiff and lifeless it hurt to know that both Yugi and him wouldn't feel the same about each other.

"Now go and remember no telling Yugi until he's older ." Atem got up to leave carrying with him this new pain his father had created.

Like it or not in about another week hopefully the next chap will be up see you!!


	3. Chapter 3 Land

Hello I'm back and bluer than every!!!!

If you're thinking I just ate carbohydrates you'd by right just have to wait a while before my sugar high goes down. Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter to my first three reviewers:

Foggywolf

Treta Aysei

Yugixyamiyaoilover

On with the chapter!

During this time Yugi had reached the kitchen standing in the middle of it by the counter mixing a bowl of ingredients was a woman. She wore a pale lilac dress; her long blonde wavy hair famed perfectly those violet eyes, peach skin, and plum red lip face. This was none other than Miss Mai the cook and friend to the Motou family more specifically Ayaka, Solomn's deceased wife. Before she comes to become a cook/care taker for the boys she worked as a whore working as long as twenty hours a day until she meets Ayaka who convinced her to give it up. After her death Solomn allowed her to stay on his ship as cook/care taker of Yugi and Atem. To them she was a second mother loving her as if this were true.

"Hello, Yugi my cup cake what brings you here it's not diner yet?" Mai Smiled.

"Miss Mai father sent me to make a cake for him! Can you help me?" begged Yugi now cling to her dress.

"Of course but be careful your father might get mad if he sees you." Mai warned. As she started to gather the needed material to make the cake a blur of yellow zoomed into the room.

"Yugi where are YOU!!!??" shouted Atem apparently the blur.

"I'm right here by Miss Mai." Yugi worried Atem never acted this way. Turning around Atem ran up to him making sure to press tightly against him in a bear hug.

"Yugi! Promise me that you'll never forget me never do you hear!" he whispered harshly. Atem buried his face in the soft tric-colored locks of the smaller boy by they feel of a cold liquid falling on Yugi's face it appeared he had been crying.

"I promise." Replied Yugi as he wrapped his arms around Atems waist.

"Okay you two you your father isn't going to like seeing you this way. "She spoke at last. They broke the hug along with giant cherry colored blushes.

_**BOMB!**_

The entire ship shook from an explosion.

"Everyone! Everyone the engine has exploded! Run! Run for your lives!" yelled one of the crew members.

"Boys go to Mr. Green he is the only one with a life boat go to him quickly!" exclaimed Mai.

"What about you!?"Atem asked. She remained silent,

_Oh well I lived my life I guess I'll see you soon Ayaka_

"I'll be okay just going before the others find out!"e knew they'd never see each other again

"Okay! Letz go Yugi." Shouted Atem. He pulled Yugi out of the kitchen leaving Mai neither one noticed her sad expression she knew they'd never see each other again. Outside on the deck was pure chaos pushing, shouting, even killing of other crewmember once former friends occurred all this happening before them.

"Move brats!" spoke one of the crew, who had been once the nicest to them,

"Mr. Green come back here with that boat!" Yugi had now been pushed, shoved to the ground only Atem's body over him protected him from being trampled. Getting up the boys tried to see where Mr. Green had gone all the while viewing fear in every direction. Meanwhile Mr. Green left on his boat filled of trunks/stolen objects belonging to all the members of the Motou family.

"No can do suckers! Oh by the way slut I'll miss you good bye!"he cackled.

"Yugi we have to jump!" Atem yelled over the noise.

"But I'm scared!" cried Yugi.

"Hold my hand on three one, two, two and a half, two and three quarters, THREE!!" they jumped as the ship exploded in flames killing everyone on board. The force pushed them right into Mr. Green life boat.

"OH NO! You brats I will not…" he stop to notice Yugi's tearful eyes. Those large innocent eyes reminded him of his daughter so many years ago.

"Again! MISS MAI! FATHER! WON'T EVER WAKE UP!" the poor boy screamed. Atem only cried silently as he held Yugi in a death grip fearing that he loses him too. Something surprising occurred; Mr. Green went to** hug **them including comfort them!

"There there I'll take care of you two. Don't worry it will be okay." Whispered Mr. Green.

_3 DAYS LATER_

"I'm hungry!" whined Yugi.

"Me too!" complained Atem. Their child minds had long forgotten the pain of their love one's death at least for now.

"Now now be quite." whimpered Mr. Green. Taking care of two kids with no food or water in the ocean for three whole days was damn hard.

"Look Mr. Green there's a blob in the sea!" spoke Yugi. He grabbed a handful of his chubby index finger and pointed to the direction of the blob.

"Silly child that's an island…ISLAND LAND!" the man cheered. Atem's head shot up, an enormous smile found its way on his lips. Yugi only allowed a small smile to appear but inner Yugi jumped up and down like a love struck school girl. After another hour or so they reached the island in one piece.

"At last paradise!" Mr. Green shouted while the boys held each other's hands as their jumped up and down but was stop by their growling stomachs'.

"HUNGRY!" they complained again but this time Mr. Green smiled.

'Well let's go find food little ones." Holding hands the trio raced into the forest eventually reaching something amazing. Magnificent clear sky blue waterfall containing an abundance of fruit, vegetation and wildlife such as exotic fish play time mixed with bath time was established to be now for the group. Laughter from children and adult could be heard as bellies were being filled but soon ended do to one factor: blood. What appeared to be a rabbit had its guts, blood spilled along a stone a putrid scent was released. A piece of fruit remained stuck in its throat the same fruit the group had almost eaten it occurred to them the fell from on top the waterfall do to being poisoned.

"Come on kids let's get out of here." He ordered. Atem couldn't move mostly due to shock Yugi on the other had was panicking cleaving to Atem's arm pulling fiercely for him to move. Ater several tries his feet moved along with Yugi leaving appalling sight.


	4. Chapter 4 End and Beginning

Finally another update sorry next time I promise to at least update once a week so on with the chapter!!

One and a half years come and went on this island of beauty along with many changes. Mr. Green was no longer chubby but slender with slightly tanned skin, dark black pool eyes, and sandy white hair he could be mistaken for the boy's father. Atem now had even spikier wild tri-colored hair, pure tan skin but the same crimson eyes only a bit sharper and mature. Yugi on the other hand didn't change at all well he did grow a few inches. Over the years the three grew closer and now had a relationship of father and sons which only made this paradise even more heavenly.

Also Mr. Green wasn't as strict as their previous father he accepted Yugi for how he was when he discovered the boys kissing. Experience taught him to love his children for how they were or face losing them permanently which was the punishment he had endured long ago. So anyway Yugi could now walk and be his girly self as for Atem he couldn't be any happier all.

"Boys come on it's time for fishing." Mr. Green said. Two blurs come running to him at the speed of light just before knocking him to the ground.

"We're here Daddy!" yelled Atem.

"Yeah Daddy letz go get fishys!" chirped Yugi.

"Okay boys here's a question," they waited to hear it, "do you just grab the fishy or do you wait?"

"We wait! We wait!" answered Yugi happy to know the answer. This received a smile and a pat on the head.

"Good little smarty pants now we can … oh no I forgot the net could you two go get it?"

"Yes daddy come on Yugi I'll race you!"

"Okay Atem but you always win." as they raced off Mr. Green chuckled.

"Those two really are the light of my life just like Anna was." he sighed the memory of his daughter was just too painfully," I don't want to lose them like I lost You Anna maybe when we're rescued I can adopt them?"

Unfortunately he didn't look where he was stepping in the water before feeling sharp needles penetrate his soft skin. It was only a matter of time before the poison of what appeared to be a fish would enter his immune system. Worse that he had no one around any help, just a few more minutes until the poison set its course.

* * *

"No fair you cheated Atem!'' whined Yugi completely out of breath.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did Not!"

"Did Too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!"

"DID TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO!" This continued until they reached their home or their hut to be more specific. Though its size was small it still was home for them.

Inside there was two levels a bottom which held a storage room (their belongings), kitchen, and living room. The top level contained the bedrooms one for Mr. Green another for Yugi and Atem since they couldn't sleep separately so the other room held memories of their past.

So the Atem went up the wooden ladder to Mr. Green's room to retrieve the net carefully not to look at the box of 'pictures'.

"Okay I found it letz go Yugi." Atem said.

"No Atem I won't move becauz you cheated." Yugi pouted apparently still upset for losing. Then Yugi became embarrassed for Atem just gave him an apology peck on the lips.

So after having to wake Yugi up from the faint he had they were walking back to the shore with smiles and beet colored faces. What they found shock them, Mr. Green pallor, droopy eyes, and stomach content floating on the water surface showed something was wrong.

"Come day we're not going fishing I'd feel well." He stated warily.

"You'll be okay right daddy?" Yugi wondered. Mr. Green tried gave his best reassuring smile but found it difficult when your insides want to spill out.

"Yes it's just a little sickness that's all."

"Hurry ah! Come on daddy we have to get you to bed or you won't get better." said Yugi. Together ( Atem and Yugi) helped get him up the latter to his bed for some rest. Then they felt to get some sleep themselves.

* * *

The next morning brought one big surprise for the two young boys but not in a good way. They currently were sound asleep with no care in the world completely oblivious to what was to happen next.

Atem slept shirtless with threadbare shorts on while he held a nude Yugi in his arms. The only thing covering their naked bodies was a blanket and each other. Yugi laid his head on Atem chest as he slowly woke up in his protective hold he didn't want to wake up yet so instead he wrapped his arms around his waist ,

Then he proceeded onto going back to sleep nothing could wake these two little angels but a piercing scream did. Atem quickly released Yugi and ahead toward the scream which was in Mr. Green's room. Yugi soon followed using the blanket as a cover to his naked body he headed off.

"Daddy! Daddy what's wrong!" Yugi yelled both worried and frightened to death.

"Daddy talk to us what's wrong!" shouted Atem. Mr. Green didn't responded because his body started to shake dramatically. At last after several minutes and a load of yelling his black eyes opened,

"Boys I'm sorry but daddy can't stay here he has to go with your other mommy and daddy." He whispered mostly panted.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO PLEASE!" they both screamed. Now their tears come out furiously but Mr. Green knew he didn't have much time to console them.

"Forgive me but you must do daddy a favor please.'

"Fine." they sniffed, the least they could do is grant their daddy one last wish.

"Take me to the top of the cliff you know to our secret spot.' He gasped trying to suck in precious air. They didn't argue as they reached the top of the cliff where you could see a great view of the entire island.

"Sit with me." Atem and Yugi both sat side by side to their daddy as they tried hard not to shred tears again.

"Can we go with you?" asked Yugi cling to his arm.

"No stay with Atem love each other don't be like me who didn't want to stay and love his daughter because of the way she was." He then started to dig a hole where he lay 'sleeping'.

"If I don't wake up my sons then I'm with God so then you fill up the hole again right,"

"Yes" Atem said almost inaudible.

Just after he finished answering Mr. Green 'slept' during that time Atem refilled the hole as Yugi stared blankly into it, tears again spilled. The sunset by then they had cried a river of sadness as they held each other in a death grip.

"Don't worry Yugi I'll take care of you." Atem said through the tears.

"You you promise" Yugi struggled to say.

"I promise I will never hurt you." Those words would faint as the years passed by.

That's it for now I hope you will review I'll kind of depressed that over the course of about a month I've only received about five reviews well see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5Birtday Bash

Hello my readers I'm back with a new chapter sorry for taking so long to update I've been busy doing HW and stuff any way on with the story

A 16 year old boy finally opened his large amethyst innocent eyes the cream colored boy tried to move his head from the soft tan chest of a pillow but failed. Yugi the drowsy cream boy looked up and felt his heart race when he saw his 'pillow' tan muscular face sleeping peacefully.

Atem had grown handsome over the years as Yugi miraculously became cuter for some reason. To Yugi it was getting increasingly difficult to sleep with him because of this. He feared every night when he undressed that one day Atem would do something bad to him.

Anyway here little Yugi started to remove his hold on Atem's waist and Atem's hold around his shoulders.

'Maybe I should stop in my own room now?' thought Yugi, ' But first it's Atem's birthday hes..' he started to count his fingers ' I'm six-teny so eight-teny ! Hurry ah I'm going to do a surprice party!'

He left quietly into the kitchen to make a cake (thanks to Miss Mai baking lessons)by crushing wheat, using seagull eggs, monkey's milk (don't ask), homemade butter and baked in the stone oven. For frosting a combination of butter and berries were used to finish off the cake.

"Done!" cheered Yugi after an hour of work "Now to wake Atem!"

(Atem's_ POV_)

I'm sleeping all happy when in bed but I have to say may be Yugi should sleep in his own room. I love Yugi but weird things happen lately when we sleep together.

First of all I can't stop looking at him when he gets naked my hands want to touch his body! When I try it hurts him and he cries for me to stop. My mouth wants to kiss him but not like we always do and not on the same place we usually do. Everything about Yugi makes me think bad which gets him sad all the time.

Why I don't know oh well at least right now…Where's Yugi! I don't feel him at all he's not next to me. My eyes open to see nothing is there something hurts inside not to see my aibou there. Why, why WHY! Wait I hear something...

(_Yugi's POV_)

Atem looks worried I don't know why.

"Atem come out of bed I got a surprice!" I said. He smiled Yah he's happy again I hope he likes my cake!

"Okay we're here what is it?" he said only smiled big.

"Close your eyes."

"I don't want to!"

"Close or no surprice!"

"Alright" he closed them. I put my hands on his eyes and took him to my cake.

" Yugi can you let me see ' Atem asked but I said no. I won't move my hands to let him see my super cake I made all by myself yet.

"Come on AIBOU!" he whined it was funny.

"Okay" I moved my hands "Happy eight-teny birthday Atem!" I shouted all happy... His small red eyes shined with joy just like me yay!

Wait why his eyes got small like Mr. Green's only red not black. And his eyes are much nicer than daddy's so pretty.

No today is Atem's birthday no bad thinking no bad thing think the cake!

"Thank you Yugi you remembered." He gave me a kiss on my cheek. We both look like cherries I wonder if he feels hot and heart is faster like mine.

They ate the Yugi's exotic cake in silence though both were smiling no words were spoken.

"Atem do you want your present." Yugi asked trying to make the atmosphere cheerful. Atem allowed a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Okay Yugi!" he replied. May be all those strange feeling would go away like a cold they both hoped. So off they went with Yugi keeping his distance from Atem until reaching where Yugi hid Atem's present.

It was a magnificent waterfall with a small pond similar to the one they found as children. Wait it was the same waterfall it hadn't change a bit over the years unlike somethings. The surrounding forest and unique flowers varying in size small, large, blue, indigo, sea-green all different added more beauty to the environment.

The blue skies, sunny brightness made the place resemble paradise on earth. Even after so long this place remain amazing.

"Let's go for a swim!" started Yugi before removing his clothing. Remember Yugi's dresses well he out grew them, the light blue plain dress looked like a small shirt or sports bra that revealed all of his flat stomach.

A rag wrapped around his waist allowed one bare leg to be seen. Most of his right thigh was showing luckily Yugi did wear some kind of underwear when getting dress.

Atem on the other hand only wore torn worn-out brown baggy shorts originally his child hood pants.

He removed his shorts easily revealing his own kind of underwear while he was done removing his cloths Yugi haply took his sweet time.

Atem just stared enjoying the view which then in turn degusted him. So instead of continuing this act he turned around.

"Follow me." Yugi practically order as he jumped into the blue crystal water along with Atem. Circling each other getting lost in the opposite's one's eyes for a moment before Yugi broke the trance by grabbing Atem's hand. He then pulled him into the direction of an underwater cave.

It was a glorious sight red gleaming stones covered the caves walls, a small of warm pure water lay and sunlight come through the cracks enough to grow sea-green rich grass.

"It's pretty right Atem." Muttered Yugi while reaching for the others hand. Atem held the younger hand and supported his head which rested on his shoulder Atem did the same.

"Yugi thank you for my birthday." He whispered into Yugi's tri-colored hair.

"Your welcome Atem…"

"Yes aibou"

"I love you." Surprisingly that made his heart beat faster and made Yugi resembles a tomato.

" Yugi" Atem couldn't take it anymore he needed to touch Yugi now! Atem did what instinct told him to by crushing his lips roughly on too Yugi's. His muscular arms wrapped tightly around Yugi's girlish tiny hips. Yugi's lips still had the taste of blue berry so he used his tongue to lick it off.

Yugi tried to protest only to open his mouth allowing the predator tongue to invade. Inside felt a lot better to Atem, never had he tried this, even better when he experimentally fought his tongue with Yugi's.

"AAAtem!" Yugi moaned though he did not know it. Once more instincts told him this was a good sound and went in deeper.

Yugi's hands were smack against Atem'd bare chest along with the rest of his nude body. They were starting to go limp but he got his conscience back in time as he dug his nails into Atem's soft sensitive skin.

"OUCH! That hurts!" Atem screeched falling backwards to the ground.

"Why did you do that "gasped Yugi still quite breathless?

"Why did you hurt ME!" shouted back Atem.

"Hurt YOU! What you were doing was hurting me! You always do this! You're a Meany, promise braker I HATE YOU!!!!!" cried Yugi diving start for the water leaving the poor crimson eyed boy alone.

That's it I'm so close to finish this fic just one chapter to go oh and sorry for making you wait { tries to calm the anger black belt reviewers) Bye for now!!


	6. Chapter 6

Finally finished enjoy!!!!

Late that very night Atem managed to get home only to lying on the straw roof, he only came down to light the torches so that Yugi wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

"Atem..." whispered Yugi. At last after crying himself all day lock up in his room he came out ready to talk. He finally found Atem on top of the roof.

"Huh "said Yugi, "Atem lets not fight come to bed please."

"I'm sorry Yugi I don't know why I always hurt you. "Blurted Atem with his face buried into his arms. Yugi sat next to Atem getting close enough to touch the others larger hand it didn't take long for them to be wrapped in each other's hold.

"I love you Atem."

"I love you Yugi lets go to bed."

"Will you carry me? " Asked Yugi. His response was being carried bridal style to their room. As soon as they reached the bed Atem laid Yugi down then began to stripe himself of his clothing meanwhile Yugi got up to do the same. Atem finished so he crawled into the blanket that were far too small for him.

Yugi silk skin was now completely exposed for Atem's view. His milky cream shoulder blades come into view as the cloth covering them slipped off inch by inch. Then he proceeded on allowing lust filled eyes see his long, smooth, creamy legs. For reasons unknown to Yugi this every day event was getting more and more nerve racking.

"Good night Atem. "Said Yugi cuddling into his strong tan arms.

"Night Aibou "said Atem lying on Yugi's wild tri-colored hair as a pillow.

Waking up to the morning sun first was like always Yugi who sadly had to leave the comfort of Atem's hold to go cook dinner.

"I love you Atem. "Mumbled Yugi giving him a warm peck on the cheek. Disentangling himself from the others arms Yugi got up to get dressed and go prepare lunch.

Crimson eyes gently opened to see the light of day that when he realized the bundle of joy who was Yugi wasn't there.

"Atem! Waky it's time for lunch!" yelled Yugi. This immediately brought the joy he was missing back.

"Aibou did you make fishies?" Atem asked.

"No I didn't." frowned Yugi.

"Then let's go fishing today." He suggested. His answer was,

"Hurry AH!" plus a forceful hug that knocked him to the ground. Swiftly Atem lifted Yugi by his girlish hips then stated,

"Okay let's go now." He let out a chuckle before putting him down.

It didn't take long for the excited pair to reach the shore right there a small worn out life boat floated tied only by a rope to a post. Yes this boat had been the one to have saved their lives **and** brought them to paradise. Atem being more mature felt sadden at the sight; every single memory always seemed to pour in whenever he saw it.

"Come on fishies are waiting!" urged Yugi literally dragging Atem to go faster.

"Okay! Okay! We are here look out fishies we're comin to eat you!" he laughed. Yes this was fun as long as his aibou was at his side.

"Aibou don't be mad at me!" begged Atem. Apparently the fishes liked Atem way better than poor Yugi who didn't catch a single one.

"NO you're a cheater! CHEATER!" Yugi just kept complaining his jealousy wouldn't let him stop for a second.

"Aibou…" Atem finally caught Yugi by the wrist and pulled him into a hug eventually into an apologetic kiss "don't be mad at me please."

"Okay…" mumbled Yugi completely embarrassed.

"Go rest Yugi I'll go pick up the fishies." He let go of the tomato resembling boy to tie up the boat. After at least an hour or so Yugi finally come back to earth.

'Why do I feel this way?' he thought while deciding to rest on the bark of a tree. In this position he looked rather cute with his adorable face resting between his arms. Those large pure eyes closed his appearance could be described as angelic.

This did not go unnoticed by Atem whose crimson eyes trailed up and down Yugi's girlish body. Guilty for possessing such thoughts he decided to return to gathering the fishes and tying the boat down.

Opening one eye Yugi took his turn of 'observing' Atem's body move. A well toned chest, broad but not too broad shoulders complete with slender muscles made Yugi's heart skip a beat. Atem's sixth sense kicked in when he felt eyes wondering on his body.

"Yugi, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Atem why do I feel so funny when I'm near you?"

"You feel the same way to?" Atem was astonished never did he think Yugi felt the same as he did!

"Yes I do when you hug me and kiss me it's almost like..." suddenly the sand peddles on the shore appeared interesting to Yugi.

Atem wanted a response so he closed in and used his thumb to lift Yugi's face towards his,

"Like what Aibou." He barely whispered to the flushed boy.

"Like I want to be more like how mommy and daddy were….Atem will you kiss me like you did be," he couldn't finish for Atem's lips meet his in a bruising kiss. Atem had experience in kissing Yugi but he only tried that 'new' kiss once but still he went in. Atem moved his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip surprising him at first but he knew what he wanted an allowed access in.

After that it only was instinct and love as their kissed tenderly each other's leg, thighs chest the only stop to breathe.

" Atem will you be my husband, love, and life forever and ever?" whispered Yugi into Atem's ear.

"Will you Yugi be my wife, love and life forever and ever?"He answered. They both looked lost into each other's eyes before replying,

"YES"

Then Atem lifted Yugi up to show him what his father had told him to wait for…to teach him how to make love at their home on this island of beauty.

*************************************************************************************At last I'm finished tell me if you want a sequel but until then I'm taking a break typing is damn hard!!

Oh and please review ;)


End file.
